The Ultimate Jake Song. A Music Video
by Lenalaye
Summary: Okay I went to a website and made a few changes in the lyrics, they're not too major but I thought you should know. The difference......uh.....sitll a Linkin Park song..............but I think you just might like this.......( I have this flying in my head


Here I am again annoying you ( probably, I hope not) with another music video. It's not too different from the last one: Jake's the character whom the video is based on, and Linkin Park's the song. What's different is that this time the song I selected as the ULTIMATE JAKE SONG ( as of this recent, disturbing story arc). What's with my morbid fascination with Linkin Park and Jake? Well, they're both my favorites and that's all that matters. The song is "By Myself" from Hybrid Theory ( the best album on the face of the Earth). No, I still haven't found my insert and yes, I am too lazy to go to a web-site.Thanx to Linkin Park for the inspiration.So here it goes………

As the music blasts off, we see flashes of battle and animals. Suddenly, as the abrupt, loud beat of the beginning softens we see Jake in a spotlight surrounded by darkness.He sings.

_What do I do to ignore them behind me?_

_Do I follow my instincts blindly? ( He glances back and sees a flash of orange and black)___

_Do I hide my pride, from these bad dreams_

_and give into sad thoughts that are maddening?( looks the other way, a wolf steps in and darts out as he glances)_

_Do I sit here and try to stand it?_

_Or do I try to catch them red-handed?(A tail blade flashes briefly in the light)___

_Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness?_

_Or do I trust no oneand live in loneliness? ( A Hork-Bajir sticks out its neck, grins, and pulls back)_

_Cuz I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin ( Pairs of glittering eyes begin to appear )_

_I make the right moves but I'm lost within_

_I put on my daily facade but then ( he sinks to his knees)___

_I just end up getting hurt again_

_By myself._

_ _

The lights come up and we see that Jake is in a rubber room, with a straight-jacket on. He hurls himself at the walls as he sings.

_MYSELF!!!!_

_(I ask why)_

_But in my mind I find_

_I just can't rely on myself_

_MYSELF!!!_

_( I ask why)_

_But in my mind I find_

_Ican't rely on myself_

_I can't hold oooooon!!!!  
( do what I want when I'm stretched so thin)_

_Its all to muuuuuuccchhhh to take in!_

_I can't hold ooooooon !!!!_

_(to anything watchin everything spin)_

_With thoughts of failure sinking in. _

_ _

The room disappears and Jake is standing at the beginning of a floor-lit tunnel. The sides and ceiling are black. He has no straight-jacket.__

_ _

_If I turn my back I'm defenseless ( He starts running down the tunnel)___

_And to go blindly seems senseless _

_If I hide my pride and let it all go on_

_Then they'll take from me till everything is gone.( Tom appears holding the blue box and sneering)___

_If I, let them go I'll be outdone ( begins to morph the tiger, still singing)___

_But if I , try to catch them I'll be outrun. ( he's nearing the running Tom)___

_IfI'm killed by the questions like a cancer ( he pounces and the view changes)_

_Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer ( Tom's the tiger now)_

_By. My. Self. _

_ _

Lights up. Jake is in the rubber room again hurling himself against the walls and pressing his face to the bars. __

_ _

_MYSELF!!!!_

_(I ask why)_

_But in my mind I find_

_Ican't rely on myself_

_MYSELF!!!_

_( I ask why)_

_But in my mind I find_

_I just can't rely on myself_

_I can't hold ooooon!!!!  
( do what I want when I'm stretched so thin)_

_Its all to muuuuuuccchhhh to take in!_

_I can't hold ooooooon !!!!_

_(to anything watchin everything spin)_

_With thoughts of failure sinking in. _

_ _

The lights fade to a deep, near black-blue as Jake looks at one of the walls. It is showing pictures of his life as an Animorph. __

_ _

_I had everything ( He walks over to it, his voice is a sorrowful whisper)___

_I've lost so much ( shows him morphing falcon as his Controller parents arrive)___

_I'm so afraid._

_I'm out of touch. (Looks at himself completely ignoring Cassie)___

_How do you expect ( now it's showing all the other Animoprhs) ___

_I will know what to do_

_When all I know_

_Is what you tell me to?_

_ _

The lights flare up. All the Animorphs are in the room wearing variations of anger. Ax hits Jake with the flat of his blade. Jake collapses to his knees. __

_ _

_Don't you KNOW!  
I can't tell you how to make it GO! ( Pleads to Rachel who spits in his face)__  
No matter what I do how hard I TRY! ( Marco shoves him roughly)__  
I can't seem to convince myself WHY!_

_I'm stuck on the outside._

_ _

_Don't you KNOW! ( scuffles over to Cassie)__  
I can't tell you how to make it GO! ( Cassie slaps him clear across the face)__  
No matter what I do how hard I TRY! ( goes to Tobias who flares his wings and screeches)__  
I can't seem to convince myself WHY! ( looks to Erek who just shakes his head)___

_I'm stuck on the outside. ( all the Animorphs have their backs to him)___

_ _

The floor opens up and Jake falls between jagged mountains. He grabs one. __

__

_I can't hold on!  
( do what I want when I'm stretched so thin)_

_Its all to muuuuuuccchhhh to take in! ( The Drode appears and clutches his hands)___

_I can't hold ooooooon !!!! ( the Drode cackles and flings Jake off)___

_(to anything watchin everything spin) ( Falls with his hands frantically grabbing the air)___

_With thoughts of failure sinking in. ( he lands in the tunnel again. A wolf, a grizzly, a gorilla, an Andalite, and a hawk stand behind him, lead by a tiger)_

_ _

_I can't hold oooooon! ( looks back and begins running)__  
( do what I want when I'm stretched so thin)_

_Its all to muuuuuuccchhhh to take IN!!!_

_I can't hold ooooooon !!!! ( the tiger is gaining on him)___

_(to anything watchin everything spin) ( the tiger leaps on him and draws back a paw)_

_With thoughts of failure sinking ___ ( the paw flies and all goes black)_

************************************

So whaddaya think? This video has been flying around in my head for a while so I had to let it out. Hoped you liked it! J __

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

__

_ _

_ _

_ _

__

__


End file.
